El Único Regalo Que Tengo Para Darte
by Andy Hunter
Summary: El cumpleaños de Kuroo ha llegado, pero Tsukishima no quiere hacer la rutina que siempre han hecho en la celebración de ambos. Kei está cansado pero accede a hacerlo, terminando el día con el único regalo que puede darle a Tetsuro.


_Especial por el cumpleaños de Kuroo y secuela de "Cartas Para Una Ocasión Especial"_

* * *

¿Sabes? Hoy debería levantarme de la cama y preparar tu comida favorita para desayunar como lo hice en los años anteriores. Poner un pequeño regalo que compré desde hace días en la mesa como en los años anteriores. Irte a despertar con un beso como en los años anteriores. Enojarme porque seguramente querrás pasar el día en cama y conmigo a tu lado, como en los años anteriores. Y finalmente, salir a dar un largo paseo como en los años anteriores para terminar el día con una taza de café.

Pero no.

Hoy no me levanto de la cama para preparar tu desayuno, poner tu regalo, regresar a la habitación a darte el beso de buenos días ni salir a caminar. Hoy no hay nada de eso y jamás lo volverá a haber porque no tendría sentido hacerlo.

Estás muerto.

¿Muerto?

Sí, muerto. ¿Para qué negarlo más?

Sólo han pasado tres meses desde que te fuiste y cada día ha sido un martirio, una tortura, una agonía. Y aunque siempre me pongo esa máscara de indiferencia y apatía para enfrentar el mundo, hoy no puedo.

¿Por qué? Porque hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Era tu cumpleaños, ya no más.

Hoy hace muchos años atrás naciste y ahora ya no existes.

¿No te parece irónico? Como una fecha puede pasar de una hermosa celebración a un doloroso recordatorio del nacimiento de aquella persona que ya no está.

Tal vez te enojes por no hacer nuestra pequeña y especial rutina pero…

¿Cómo quieres que me levante a preparar un desayuno que no vas a comer? ¿Cómo quieres que ponga en la mesa un regalo que nunca vas a abrir? ¿Cómo quieres que regrese a la habitación si no estarás ahí? ¿Cómo quieres que salga si no tomarás mi mano?

En vez de eso, prefiero pasar el día en cama. Llorar sin control y esperar derramar las suficientes lágrimas como para que mi llanto finalmente llegue a donde quiera que estés. Sí, tal vez eso necesito hacer.

De nuevo, tal vez te enojes conmigo. Diciendo que no debo deprimirme y seguir adelante.

Aunque no lo creas, he intentado avanzar.

Doy largas caminatas nocturnas para tranquilizarme y mantengo mi mente ocupada para sobrellevar el dolor. Agradezco el apoyo de las personas que me rodean y paso gran parte del tiempo con amigos y familiares. Intentando llenar mi vida de preciosos momentos con ellos, porque si algo he aprendido de tu partida, es que debo aprovechar cada segundo ya que nunca sabré si habrá algún mañana.

¿Esas palabras son suficientes para ti? ¿Es lo que quieres que diga para que no estés triste por mí?

Porque son mentiras.

Desde un principio lo supe. Supe que intentar seguir adelante iba a ser difícil, tal vez imposible. Pero muy en el fondo había una esperanza. Una partícula de luz diciéndome que tratara, que hiciera mi esfuerzo al menos. ¿Lo lograría? No tengo idea y nunca la tendré, pero al menos podría haber visitado tu tumba y hacerte sentir orgulloso de mí cuando te contara.

Pero lo arruinaste.

Tomaste ese pequeño fragmento de esperanza y la destruiste sin consideración.

¿Cuándo? Después de que moriste. Una semana después, para ser exacto.

¿Dónde? En aquel lugar que visitábamos una vez al mes durante cuatro años y once meses.

¿Cómo? Entregándome una argolla de plata junto con tu última nota.

¿Por qué? Porque me pediste matrimonio.

Esa noche en la noria, cuando abrí la caja y vi tu último regalo por un quinto aniversario que nunca llegó, lo supe. Jamás iba a poder recuperarme.

Ahora me encuentro en un pozo sin fondo. Cayendo y cayendo sin poder tocar el final. Viendo como la salida se vuelve más pequeña cada día.

¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? ¿Acaso no te bastó con tu partida? ¿No estaba ya lo suficientemente roto?

Claro que no puedo culparte. A pesar de que habías planeado todo con anticipación, no sabías que ibas a morir.

Nadie lo sabía.

¿Por qué no tuve al menos un presentimiento? Algo que me indicara que si subías a ese avión, ya no te iba a ver jamás. Si lo hubiera sentido, te habría detenido en ese instante. Pero no fue así.

¿Será que no pude sentirlo porque en realidad no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro? Tal vez nuestros corazones no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para tener esa conexión especial que une a las parejas.

Duele.

Pedirme que me casara contigo era algo que esperaba desde hace mucho. Lo deseaba, pero no de esa forma. Varias veces intenté hacerlo yo, pero tenía miedo. Miedo a ser rechazado. Miedo a verme patético.

Ahora me veo lo que le sigue a patético, ¿No te parece? Con cabello desarreglado, cuerpo más delgado, ojos rojos e hinchados. Susurrando tu nombre en mi mente cada noche antes de dormir. Abrazando la almohada que ha perdido tu aroma y esperando que el cojín llene el espacio que has dejado. Dios, soy un desastre.

¿Me creerías si te dijera que no lloré hasta ese momento?

Cuando me enteré sobre el accidente, no lloré. En tu funeral tampoco. Varios me dijeron que lo hiciera porque eso aliviaría mi dolor. Pero no. Llorar significaba que lo había aceptado. Aceptar que te habías ido de mi lado para nunca volver. Pero aquel día en el parque de diversiones, después de ver la primera plana de ese periódico, todo mi autocontrol se fue a la basura, literalmente.

Desde entonces lágrimas caen como si mis ojos tuvieran una fuga incapaz de tener algún reparo. No puedo parar.

Despertar con la almohada húmeda. Lagrimas que se mezclan en la regadera. Gotas que manchan las hojas de mis escritos. Agua salada que se esconde entre la lluvia. Dormir mientras veo el vacío que dejaste, recordando tu silueta ahora que puedo.

Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas. Espero y sea cierto, porque si así me he puesto en tres meses. No quiero imaginarme como estaré dentro de un año.

¿Estaré aquí para entonces? Espero y no. Porque soy una persona realista y sé que para ese entonces habré olvidado muchas cosas de ti.

Esto es patético.

Con pesadez me levanto de la cama que se ha vuelto enorme. No le encuentro sentido estar en cama, menos en tu día. Limpio mis mejillas húmedas y me doy una ducha.

Mientras el agua corre sobre mi cuerpo, me pregunto si estoy llorando. Ya ni siquiera puedo distinguir eso.

Una vez arreglado en lo que puedo y a pesar de ser ya tarde, me dispongo a hacer el desayuno. No sé en qué momento lo preparé, pero ahora hay un plato con tu comida favorita frente a mí.

¿La costumbre? Al parecer.

Primera vez que cocino desde hace semas y veo que sigo poniendo tu plato con huellas de gato en los bordes. Rellenado con arroz, verdura y algo de pescado. Dirías que es un desperdicio lo que estoy haciendo, pero descuida, el tiempo borrará ese hábito. No he puesto tu taza con café. ¿Debería hacerlo? Sin ella no puedes iniciar tu día con energía. Y sin ti, yo tampoco.

Terminó mi plato y me siento tentado a comer tu porción pero me detengo. No puedo porque es tu desayuno favorito. Con cansancio suspiro, lavo lo que he utilizado a excepción de lo tuyo. Tu comida sigue ahí, esperándote al igual que yo.

Le doy una última mirada a tu desayuno con la esperanza de que al regresar, encuentre el plato vacío.

Al salir, escuchó la ciudad. Niños gritando de alegría, el ruido de los autos, canciones promocionando nuevos productos. Un mundo lleno de felicidad y color.

Es un asco.

Camino y camino. ¿A dónde? Eso no importa. Donde quiera que vaya, tú no estarás ahí.

Me detengo para procesar dónde estoy ahora.

Rio ante la ironía. Dije que no tenía sentido hacer todo esto, sin embargo aquí esto. En el parque donde paseábamos cada cumpleaños.

Recuerdo cuando fui al parque de diversiones y me pregunto si seré un masoquista. Yendo a lugares con tantos recuerdos y sólo eso. Recuerdos.

Muevo mis pies sin mirar otra cosa más que el suelo. No necesito ver para saber a dónde voy. Incluso antes de que comenzáramos a salir, me obligabas a venir aquí para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños.

Ahora que lo pienso, nuestra vida estuvo llena de muchas rutinas: Nuestro aniversario, navidad, año nuevo, san Valentín, tu cumpleaños, el mío.

Antes se me hacía aburrido hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, después comencé a tomarle cariño al punto de considerarlo especial. Ahora duele. Recordar las cosas que nunca más haremos juntos es doloroso.

Agradezco haber estado tan ocupado en mi cumpleaños que apenas y podía recordar mi nombre. Tan concentrado en mis escritos que ni siquiera tuve tiempo.

Tan ocupado que olvidé que nunca más sería despertado por el dulce aroma de un pequeño pastel que estaría delante de mí cuando abriera los ojos. Tan ocupado como para poner un pie fuera de casa y caminar a este lugar tomados de la mano. Tan ocupado como para recordar que esa noche nuestra habitación no se llenaría de gemidos ni placeres.

Tan ocupado como para recordar que habías muerto cuando te llamé desde la cocina.

Al darme cuenta, tuve que ahogar mi pena en alcohol para olvidar lo que había dicho. Al parecer funcionó muy bien porque al despertar me encontraba en el hospital y con una venda en mi muñeca. Mi hermano estaba ahí. Le hablé por teléfono en mi estado de embriaguez y cuando le dije algo que ni siquiera recuerdo, se alertó. Después de eso no habló más. Tal vez esperaba una disculpa por mi intento tan patético de suicidio.

De lo único que me arrepiento de esa noche fue estar lo suficientemente cuerdo como para llamarle.

Aunque hubiera sido un cliché, ¿No lo crees? Morir el mismo día en que naces. Al menos tú no lo hiciste, porque de ser así, no tendría la fuerza suficiente de estar aquí. Sentado en nuestro mismo lugar de siempre.

Permanezco en silencio. Gente pasa delante de mí y sus rostros llenos de alegría me molesta. Cierro mis ojos, concentrándome en el cantar de las aves y la brisa del viento. Escuchando atentamente y esperando oír tu voz, preguntándome por la sorpresa que te tengo preparado.

Tu voz nunca llega.

Siendo algo pequeño cae en mis manos, abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que he vuelto a llorar.

Prefiero irme y me detengo en la cafetería que está frente al parque. Me siento en la parte exterior y pido lo que siempre pedíamos.

Mi estómago se comprime y me maldigo ante la taza de café extra que ordené. Supongo que esta taza sustituye a la que olvidé en la mañana.

Contempló la rebanada que hay frente a mí. A pesar de que ser mi favorito. Detestaba cuando de tu boca salía la palabra "Pastelito" para dirigirte a mí. Nadie más que tú me llamaba de esa forma y no importaba cuantas veces me enojaba, siempre lo hacías.

No sabes cuánto deseo volver a escuchar que me llames así.

Tomo el tenedor, parto un pedazo y cuando el cubierto está por llegar a mi boca, se detiene. Desciende con lentitud y descansa en el plato.

En el resto de la tarde no me atrevo a tocar el postre. Ese alimento no lo he probado desde que fui al parque de diversiones y lo regresé en aquel bote de basura. Desde ese día, cada vez que intento probarlo, el agrio sabor a fresas con leche y bilis llega a mi garganta. Recordándome como me derrumbé.

Dirijo la mirada al parque, ahora tengo una mejor visión del lugar. Familias, parejas y amigos pasean, gritan y ríen. Viven sus vidas y siguen adelante.

¿Por qué el mundo sigue avanzando? ¿Por qué hay gente que ríe y ama sin tener consideración por mí? ¿Por qué el sol resplandece sin alguna nube gris a su alrededor?

¿Qué no saben que te has ido? ¿Será que fuiste demasiado pequeño para el mundo como para llorar? No para mí, porque tú eras mi todo, mi mundo.

Pago y me alejo de aquella mesa, dejando atrás un pastel que jamás volveré a probar y una taza intacta.

La rutina terminó y quiero acostarme en nuestra cama en silencio mientras las horas pasen y el día termine. Pero en vez de caminar a casa me dirijo a otro lado.

Después de media hora de caminar, llegó a mi destino: tú.

Vengo a verte todos los días pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que cuando lo hago, me quedo en silencio. No te he hablado porque sé que pasará cuando lo haga: Nada. No habrá una respuesta ni continuarás la conversación que inicie, sea cual sea.

Con lágrimas amenazando por salir y cuerpo tembloroso, aspiro hondo. Debo desearte un "Feliz cumpleaños", ¿Verdad? Porque a pesar de estar muerto sigue siéndolo, ¿Verdad? Y si lo hago, mis felicitaciones llegarán a donde quiera que estés, ¿Verdad?

Me preparo para hablar, darte mis felicitaciones por tu día y terminar con esta rutina. Regresar a casa, recostarme en la cama y llorar hasta el día siguiente. Pero antes de hacerlo, recuerdo que no te compré un regalo. Así como para mí un cumpleaños sin pastel no es cumpleaños. Para ti es los regalos.

Otro recuerdo me llega a la mente: tu última carta.

Mis labios comienzan a temblar ante la idea y un vacío en mi pecho comienza a crecer.

No quiero decirlo porque sé que todo lo nuestro habrá quedado hasta ahí. Que no habrá más que las palabras que estoy por decir. Pero, ¿Qué regalo más perfecto que ese? Estoy consciente que me romperé más si lo hago pero no me importa. Necesitas escucharlo porque sé que te hará feliz, y porque es lo único que tengo para darte.

Aquello que debía decirte cuando nos encontráramos después de tu viaje. La frase que deseabas escuchar a pesar de saberla. Unas palabras que jamás se cumplirán.

La respuesta a tu petición.

—Acepto, Tetsuro —susurro mientras nuevas lágrimas caen—. Acepto casarme contigo.


End file.
